Deja Vu
by MariSeverus
Summary: Tras terminar la guerra, el ministerio de magia decide aprobar la ley más impopular de todos los tiempos, que es el matrimonio forzado. Para muchos resulta simplemente una pésima experiencia, pero para Hermione es un suplicio junto a Snape. Y después de un breve y tormentoso matrimonio, muere misteriosamente, dejando al hombre con mucho en lo que pensar y arrepentirse. Hasta que...
1. chapter 1

Espero que les guste. Dedicado a la persona especial quien hizo muchas sugerencias para Almas gemelas y me pidió que lo desarrollara. Aquí está su pedido. Muchos cariños para ella que ha sido una buena fuente de información e inspiración y también para cada uno de ustedes.

Deja Vu

Sumario: Tras terminar la guerra, el ministerio de magia decide aprobar la ley más impopular de todos los tiempos, que es el matrimonio forzado. Para muchos resulta simplemente una pésima experiencia, pero para Hermione es un suplicio junto a Snape. Y después de un breve y tormentoso matrimonio, muere misteriosamente, dejando al hombre con mucho en lo que pensar y arrepentirse. Hasta que...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea (y parcialmente, puesto que también he recibido ayuda para su concepción desde Almas gemelas). Personajes, objetos, locaciones y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Harry Potter, exceptuando aquellos que sean originales (obviamente). Fan fic sin fines de lucro y escrito simplemente por diversión personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean.

Prólogo: Deja Vu

— Son cuatro libras en total, señor.

— Guarde el cambio.

Normalmente ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces y se negaría a poner un pie en su antiguo barrio muggle o en cualquier lugar que no tuviese que ver con la comunidad en la que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, pero desde los recientes acontecimientos en su vida, prefería mantenerse alejado y lo que menos quería era encontrarse con razones para recordar su pasado.

A pesar de todas las pociones y hechizos para olvidar que existían, todavía continuaba torturándose con los mismos recuerdos de siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, para alejar aquellos pensamientos y no tener que lidiar con otra desagradable y oscura depresión de la que no pudiera salir tan fácilmente, encaminándose hasta la salida y dispuesto a empujar la puerta para poder escapar y refugiarse en la seguridad de su dormitorio, sin siquiera escuchar que ya la campanilla sonaba y de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

Ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sino hasta que accidentalmente chocó con alguien que venía en sentido contrario y por lo cual tuvo que prácticamente hacer maromas para detener sus compras de terminar en el suelo. Una larga bolsa de pan que hizo más ruido del que quería, a pesar de la cálida conversación dentro de la panadería, por estar hecha de papel.

Aunque sirvió para devolverlo a la realidad de inmediato.

La persona con la que había chocado comenzó a disculparse al instante, así que hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por apartar la bolsa de pan de su rango de vista, con la intención de mirar mejor lo que había sucedido. Se percató de un largo cabello negro que a diferencia del suyo, lucía hermoso y lleno de vida, a la par de unas suaves manos que de pronto habían terminado sobre las suyas para mantener la estabilidad y no caerse, además de sentir una pequeña y afectiva caricia en sus nudillos, como si ella quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Era una mujer, no era tonto como para no darse cuenta. De pronto el enojo de su usual carácter (que verdaderamente había empeorado con el paso de los meses), prácticamente se enfrío antes de siquiera llegar a su garganta en una mala respuesta. No estaba seguro de si estaba muy deprimido como para preocuparse, pero pensaba que había sido él quien no había prestado atención al camino primero.

Finalmente la misteriosa mujer terminó de recoger su bolso, al haberse tenido que inclinar para tomarlo pues tras el choque y el sobresalto, terminó en el suelo, mientras pensaba distraídamente que probablemente hubiese sido mejor el haberse ofrecido para ayudar, pero que ya era muy tarde y puesto que comenzaba a reincorporarse. Se echó su bolso o una especie de cartera grande, no tenía idea, sobre el hombro y comenzó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo mejor, apartándose un par de largos mechones de cabello negro y colocándolos tras una de sus orejas. Ya estaba deseando que aquel incómodo momento terminara de una buena vez. Se apartaron unos centímetros, deteniéndose junto a la caja y para permitirle el paso al resto de las personas en el establecimiento.

— Lo siento. — no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse y las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, habían ocasionado la reacción contraria a lo que en verdad esperaba. La mitad de sus desgracias o quizá la mayoría de ellas, habían comenzado por su incapacidad de disculparse y de aceptar sus errores. Por creer que un simple _"lo lamento",_ sin emoción alguna, iba a resultar suficiente para que las personas olvidaran lo que había sucedido.

— Yo también. — escuchó, mientras la mujer terminaba de acomodar su cabello y quitarlo de su rostro. Ya había despegado los labios para decir algo con lo que finalmente pudiera marcharse y terminar con aquella conversación, pero prácticamente se quedó mudo al mirarla directamente a los ojos. Eran azules y brillantes, nada fuera de lo común, pero no pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación de que ya la había visto en alguna parte. Que la conocía.

Le dio la impresión de que a ella le sucedió lo mismo que a él, puesto que por un momento se quedó literalmente pasmada y como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Había espiado por años y era capaz de reconocer los sutiles cambios corporales que una persona experimentaba en cuanto era presa del miedo o la sorpresa, pero creyó distraídamente que quizá le había recordado a alguien, tanto como ella a él.

Se recompuso tras una breve pausa y comenzó a sonreír con una calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado y que le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Nadie había vuelto a sonreírle de esa forma y prefería no pensar en el tema.

— Espero no haberle lastimado de alguna manera o haberle tirado alguno de los panes que trae en la bolsa. — comenzó a disculparse nuevamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. — Creo que fue mi culpa, en verdad lo lamento. Traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza y el aroma del pan recién hecho, sí que es un gran y potente distractor. — se echó a reír por un breve instante y le tomó ese mismo breve instante a él, recordar cosas que ya hacía muchas semanas que creía haber podido olvidar.

 _Un deja vu._

— Afortunadamente todo se mantuvo en su sitio, así que espero que no tuviera algo en su bolso que pudiera romperse. No miraba el camino y debí prestar más atención al sonido de la campanilla en la puerta, por lo que si tuviera que reponer alguna cosa importante que llevase consigo...

— Creo que… — la mujer reflexionó por un minuto, así que se tomó ese mismo tiempo para echar un rápido vistazo. Solo necesitaba unos segundos para hacer un pequeño reconocimiento visual, pero no encontró la razón por la que aquella mujer le resultaba tan familiar. Una brillante sonrisa, delgada, un poco más baja que él y ataviada en ropa muggle sin nada que recalcar. — ¡Oh no! Ahora que lo dice, tenía una linda tetera con forma de gato en mi bolso. Ha de estar rota en alguna parte, puesto que es de cerámica. — deslizó el bolso por su brazo y miró dentro. — Sí, en efecto. Su cola está rota y es por donde se sirve el té.

 _¿Teteras con formas de gato?_ ¿A qué persona cuerda, además de a Minerva McGonagall, podrían gustarle esas baratijas?

— Podría pagarle su precio y así podría comprarse una nueva.

— En verdad lo dudo, el dueño dijo que era la última de su tipo. Verá, es distinta del resto de las teteras y lo que la hace especial es que se rumora que una vez perteneció a los antepasados de la reina. Es curioso, pero el dueño hizo una larga investigación al respecto y descubrió que durante la segunda guerra mundial, muchos de los objetos personales de la reina se extraviaron. Él piensa que puede haber muchos otros, regados por todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención a la mitad de lo que había dicho, pero volvió a tener esa fuerte sensación de deja vu que trataba de ignorar.

— Lo lamento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? — no estaba seguro del motivo. Podía simplemente marcharse e ignorar que había roto un cachivache que seguramente no le había pertenecido a nadie más que a una vieja loca que ya hubiera muerto, pero ni siquiera podía moverse y continuaba perdido en sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior en reflexión.

— No tiene importancia. Probablemente ni siquiera haya pertenecido a la realeza y quizá el hombre me mintió para timarme. — sonrió dulcemente. — Aunque era realmente adorable, debo admitir.

Sin dejar de mirarla, introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin siquiera fijarse en lo que tenía entre sus dedos, estiró un billete en dirección de la mujer frente a él.

— Espero sea suficiente como para reparar el daño que he ocasionado.

— ¿Un billete de cien libras, señor? Por favor. — estiró una de sus manos y en vez de tomarlo, simplemente cerró los dedos del hombre sobre el dinero. Sintió otro pequeño apretón y de inmediato tuvo otro deja vu que comenzó a provocarle un desagradable dolor de cabeza. — Insisto en que no debe preocuparse demasiado por esa tonta tetera. Mientras ninguno haya salido lastimado, lo material puede ser repuesto en otro momento. Quizá es un mensaje de que no debí gastar el dinero tontamente. — guardó silencio al escuchar el sonido de un trueno en la lejanía. — Creo que una tormenta se avecina y no quisiera quitarle más tiempo, ni el placer de poder disfrutar de un poco de pan caliente y una taza de café. Espero que tenga un agradable viaje a casa y ha sido un placer el haber podido conocerlo. O tropezado, de hecho. — volvió a reír por unos segundos. — Le agradezco mucho por su tiempo.

Se quedó de pie junto a la caja y seguramente estorbándole el paso a alguien, todavía meditando sus palabras y lo que acababa de suceder. Virtualmente no tenía idea, pero no dejaba de sentir que la conocía.

— Por cierto, nunca me dijo su nombre. — añadió la mujer todavía a pocos centímetros de él, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para dar la conversación como terminada. — Mi nombre es Louise…

— Severus Snape. — ni siquiera le permitió terminar y tras decir su nombre con brusquedad, finalmente se encontró fuera de aquella tienda y respiró pesadamente.

No sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Una desagradable sensación que quería ignorar por todos los medios posibles, pero que continuaba haciéndole temblar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Se llevó la mano con la que no sostenía la bolsa, al rostro, para decirse que estaba soñando y que nada de lo sucedido era real. Todavía tenía el aroma de su perfume en las manos y a pesar de que había hecho un enorme progreso por meses, comenzaba a derrumbarse gradualmente y a enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

No podía hacerlo solo.

Sí podía, pero no estaba seguro de querer continuar después de eso.

— ¿Severus? — una pequeña cabaña fue en lo único que su desesperado cerebro pudo pensar. La mujer en el sofá junto al fuego, prácticamente brincó sobresaltada y un par de gotas de café, cayeron sobre su seguramente costosísima alfombra escocesa.

Tenía una cierta manía con arruinar objetos de preciado valor. Especialmente para las mujeres, al parecer. Después de todo, probablemente esa alfombra le había pertenecido a los padres de Minerva y ahora estaba arruinada por su culpa.

Olvidando el hecho de que tenía magia para reparar cualquier cosa. Aunque no podía pensar en nada en ese momento.

Se derrumbó en uno de los sillones frente a la mujer y sin tener cuidado siquiera por la bolsa de pan que llevaba entre manos. Minerva alzó su varita con agilidad y logró que terminara a salvo en una mesa y lejos de su dueño. Severus se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse con ellas y dejar escapar un angustiante sollozo que había tenido mucho tiempo sin escuchar.

— _Hay algo mal conmigo. Otra vez._

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? Habíamos progresado tanto. — el tono de su voz, mientras se acercaba hasta sentarse a su lado y colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, tenía ese dejo de lástima que no quería escuchar pero que en ese momento no podía combatir. — _Severus… mírame. Vamos… habla conmigo al respecto._

— _La veo, Minerva. Sé que está muerta pero…_

— ¿A qué te refieres? Me temo que no comprendo.

— _Veo a Hermione otra vez. O eso creo._

— ¿Alguien o algo te recordó a ella? Bueno, Severus, esas cosas pasan. A pesar de que hayas conseguido sanar las heridas que te haya dejado su muerte, siempre habrá algo que te recuerde lo sucedido y te haga sentir que el tiempo en verdad no ha pasado. Que no has progresado en lo absoluto.

— ¡No! — apartó su mano de su hombro y violentamente se puso de pie, sacudiendo ambos brazos y como si hiciera un esfuerzo inútil por quitarse su perfume de encima. Un sutil aroma que muy pronto, la mujer alcanzó a percibir. — Hoy fue totalmente distinto. No es como si la viera en todas partes. Solo en una persona en específico.

— ¿Conociste a una mujer hoy, Severus?

— Fue un accidente, chocamos. Estaba distraído y no me di cuenta de que ella caminaba hacia mí. — se llevó una mano hacia el rostro para cubrirse ambos ojos y el puente de la nariz. Todavía podía escucharlo hablar y lo único que podía ver de su rostro, era sus labios. — Comenzó a hablar y a cada palabra que decía, más pensaba en ella. Sus ojos, sus manos, todos sus gestos. Cualquier cosa me provocaba un molesto deja vu. Y luego dijo todos esos datos acerca de teteras con formas de gatos. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué demonios pasó.

— ¿Teteras con forma de gato? Severus, suena como algo que a mí también me gustaría tener. Hay ciertas similitudes, pero no significa que sea ella. Lo sabes. — se puso de pie y caminó tentativamente hasta detenerse a un par de milímetros de él, preguntándose si debía colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tras un breve segundo, tomó la decisión de hacerlo y le sintió temblar de una forma que no le gustó. Sabía a qué iba a conducir aquella experiencia, así que debía encontrar una forma de detenerlo antes de que comenzara. — No puedes derrumbarte por cada mujer que conozcas, que tenga alguna característica similar a las que ella tenía mientras estaba viva. Si no, vivirás mortificado de por vida.

— ¿¡Más de lo que ya estoy!? — le reclamó, apartando sus manos de él y caminando hasta detenerse al otro lado del salón y tras uno de los sillones. — Es gracioso, pero justo cuando me prometí no volver a cometer el mismo estúpido error que cometí con Lily, terminé haciendo lo mismo con Hermione.

—Severus, ya tuvimos esta conversación y sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto.

—¡Pero quiero hablar de esto de nuevo! ¡Quiero hablar de lo imbécil que he sido toda mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera puedo comprender la razón por la que esta situación se repite una y otra vez! ¿Por qué las mujeres creen que seré capaz de amarlas, cuando ya deberían saber que soy un perfecto idiota insensible e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que causarles sufrimiento y posteriormente la muerte? ¿Por qué todavía soy capaz de enamorarme? Debería habérseme prohibido desde la muerte de Lily, pero volvió a suceder. ¡Volvió a suceder!

— Ya te lo dije, el accidente de Hermione no fue tu culpa. Simplemente se trató de una coincidencia.

— Una muy extraña coincidencia, ¿no te parece? — el hombre respiró pesadamente, tratando de calmarse. — Quizá ni siquiera deberías acercarte a mí, podrías morir intempestivamente también.

— No digas tonterías, Severus. — dio un profundo suspiro. — Anda, vamos, siéntate. Comamos un poco de pan y disfrutemos del clima.

El antiguo jefe de Slytherin (pues su regreso a Hogwarts aún estaba por verse), alzó la cabeza ante el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado de la cabaña y enmarcó una de sus cejas al volver a mirarla.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos disfrutar entonces? Estamos en Europa. Llueve más de lo que escampa y no lo digo de forma literal.

Sacudió la cabeza con cierto disgusto al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras, pero finalmente dejándose convencer de olvidar el tema y acompañarla a tomar un poco de té y probar ese pan que ya comenzaba a causarle un severo dolor de estómago, de solo imaginarse a sí mismo probándolo.

Quería olvidar todo lo que había tenido que ver con aquel día.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste y por supuesto, agradecimientos a Sherri por este nuevo capítulo.

Quién lo diría, desperté muy temprano para realizar algunos deberes de la universidad y me encuentro con un capítulo nuevo que traducir (ella habla inglés) y mostrarles.

Para los que se lo estén preguntando:

Sí, es un sevmione.

Capítulo 1: Remembranzas

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido durante el resto de la tarde, pero de alguna forma había despertado en una habitación que no reconocía y con una jaqueca de los mil demonios, recostado sobre su estómago y apoyado en lo que le pareció un sinfín de almohadas. Intentó impulsarse con las palmas de sus manos, pero sus brazos cedieron como si hubiese agotado todas sus fuerzas de pronto. La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse muy despacio y Minerva McGonagall se encontró recargada en el marco de la puerta, arrugando un poco el entrecejo para poder contemplar a su colega en la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

La luz amarillenta de las velas en el pasillo, iluminó parcialmente la habitación y le permitió darse cuenta de que seguía en la vieja cabaña de los McGonagall. Ella caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de él, mientras finalmente encontraba la fuerza para empujarse con sus manos y encontrarse en una postura menos comprometedora.

Sintió un desagradable regusto metálico en la boca y a pesar de que hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el resto de la tarde, no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hora es? — no se le ocurrió qué otra cosa peguntar. Prácticamente no podía hilar ni una sola frase.

— Las dos de la madrugada. Tuvimos una noche un poco agitada, así que no tuve otra opción.

— ¿Opción…? — guardó silencio por unos minutos y poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que quiso decir. — _¿Me… drogaste?_

— Si lo dices de esa forma… pues sí. — alzó ambas manos en defensa, al notar que poco a poco el hombre comenzaba a recuperar la concentración y movilidad. — Las cosas se salieron un poco de control durante la tarde y no quise que regresaras a casa, en el estado en el que te encontrabas.

Finalmente consiguió sentarse y a pesar de que sentía que debía estar enfadado por haber sido engañado como a un pequeño niño, todavía intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido, después de aquel encuentro con aquella extraña mujer en la panadería.

— ¿Qué sucedió durante la tarde de ayer?

— Es natural que no lo recuerdes todavía, ya que tuve que colocar un par de gotas en tu taza de té, de un viejo filtro de paz que una vez tú mismo me diste durante la desagradable estancia de Dolores Umbridge en la escuela y que nunca llegué a utilizar, por razones que ni siquiera recuerdo. Discutías y prácticamente amenazabas con romperlo todo en la cabaña, así que no tuve otra opción.

Minerva alzó sus manos al aire y muy pronto la habitación se iluminó por completo, causando que Severus tuviera que cubrirse el rostro con las manos por un momento. Tras acostumbrarse a la repentina iluminación del dormitorio, comenzó a bajar sus manos y Minerva pudo notar la sombría expresión en su rostro.

— De seguro la poción es tan vieja, que la conservación ha potenciado sus efectos y es por ello que me siento mucho más desorientado de lo que debería. Pudiste haberme sumergido en un coma permanente, de haber colocado más que un par de gotas, pero ignoremos eso por un momento. — la mujer se sonrojó, pero no le dio importancia. Le interesaba llegar al meollo del asunto. — Exactamente… ¿qué sucedió ayer, Minerva?

— Para decirlo de un modo elocuente… enloqueciste. — dijo con un pequeño resoplido, que le hizo pensar que quizá el día anterior había sido difícil. Después de todo tenía recuerdos desagradables en su mente, de las innumerables veces en las que se había visto consumido por la depresión al pensar en su pasado y vida. — Al principio creí que nuestros problemas habían terminado, en cuanto te convencí de sentarte conmigo en la cocina y comer un poco de pan, pero poco a poco comenzaste a sumergirte de nuevo en la depresión y no pude detenerte. No podías sacarte a Hermione de la cabeza y me preocupaba que pudieras hacerte más daño del que ya te has hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

 _Tiempo_

No lo podía ignorar, no había sucedido cualquier cosa. Tras finalizar la guerra, el ministerio de magia lo había forzado a encontrar una esposa y a pesar de su recién descubierta _"fama"_ como héroe de guerra, no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a sus exigencias.

Por supuesto que no se convencerían si les explicaba que nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con él y cuando creyó que no tendría otro destino que Azkaban (había quienes dudaban de su supuesto heroísmo, así que ni lo pensarían dos veces para enjuiciarlo), Hermione Granger apareció de nuevo en su vida para rescatarlo.

Aunque no estaba seguro de sí para bien o para mal.

Su relación con Weasley no marchaba bien y ello, le dio una fuerte sensación de ser un plato de segunda mesa. Ella le ofrecía un matrimonio que no interferiría con sus deseos de permanecer solo, asegurándole que ni siquiera se enteraría de que compartían el mismo espacio. Pero eso jamás le pareció suficiente y continuó resistiéndose a semejante tontería.

De todos modos y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque eso no le dificultó el sacar provecho de la situación. Ya durante las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, se las había arreglado para hacer de la vida de Hermione, un verdadero infierno con todas las de la ley, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica o las críticas a su alrededor.

Era como si virtualmente tuviera un escudo y las ofensas simplemente rebotaban contra él. Sin importar lo que la chica hiciera, para él estaba mal y era motivo de burlas y vejaciones de las cuales, creía jamás reponerse.

Siempre tenía una sonrisa. Siempre decía por favor y gracias. A pesar de todos los intentos por quebrar su espíritu, ella se mantuvo allí, firme, intentando llegar a una pacífica convivencia.

Pero poco a poco y sin saber extrañamente cómo, se fue acostumbrando a verla. De vez en cuando se cruzaban cuando cada quién salía de su habitación en su despacho (que había tenido que modificar, puesto que ni en sueños dormiría con una de sus ex estudiantes o alguna otra mujer que no fuese Lily) o en algún extraño momento en el que ella pensara que no se encontraba en su despacho, puesto que no lo había visto en todo el día, y estuviese leyendo o haciendo sus deberes en su estudio o en su sofá del recibidor. De alguna manera comenzaron las largas conversaciones y sin darse cuenta, ya prácticamente añoraba su presencia cuando estaba fuera con sus amigos o pasaba las festividades con los Weasley.

Nunca se lo dijo, pero algunas veces deseó que permaneciera en el despacho con él. Que quizá pasara las navidades a su lado y tal vez las hiciese más llevaderas.

Como siempre un cobarde, esperó hasta el último momento para decidirse a ser sincero. Cuando ya podía sentir la inevitable distancia entre ambos.

Ya cuando a su esposa no le quedaban lágrimas qué derramar ni importancia que darle a sus palabras o amenazas.

— Y entonces ocurrió el accidente. Sin importar cuánta investigación realizáramos en su nombre, jamás pude encontrar una explicación que me convenciera. — la voz de Snape se hacía cada vez más y más baja, conforme hablaba. — Algunas veces me pregunto si eso era lo que deseaba. Morir para alejarse de mí.

— No creo que pensara de esa manera. O al menos, no alguien como Hermione. — volvió a colocar una de sus manos sobre unos de sus hombros, apretándolo en señal de apoyo. — Solo fue un accidente y por supuesto que ninguna investigación podrá satisfacerte. Esperas encontrar respuestas, a explicaciones que no existen. Hermione murió. No hay una conspiración o plan al respecto.

— ¡Me rehúso a creerlo! — se puso en pie de inmediato, aunque su cuerpo protestara y el mundo girara a su alrededor. — Estoy seguro de que existe una razón. Me rehúso a creer que fuese una coincidencia.

— Estás arrepentido por lo que sucedió entre tú y ella. Lo lógico es que pienses que de alguna manera, ella se encontraba lo suficientemente herida como para pensar en atentar contra su vida.

— Lo estaba. _Sé que lo estaba._ — Severus Snape no era una persona de demostrar sus sentimientos pero entre ambos existía tanta confianza, que ya no necesitaba seguir fingiendo. — Dije cuanto insulto se me cruzara por la cabeza. La forcé a vivir prácticamente dentro de su habitación. No quería verla, ni siquiera quería que tocara alguno de mis muebles u objetos. Cada tarde o noche que salía con sus amigos, podía escuchar las palabras de odio y las miradas que me dedicaban, y sin embargo no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Algunas noches creía escucharla llorar en su habitación, en el silencio del despacho. Debí tener mejor juicio. Era mucho mayor que ella.

— Te casabas a la fuerza, Severus. Al principio eres un hombre con el que es complicado lidiar y mucho más, si estás empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible a alguien. Potter puede decírtelo de primera mano. Muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Siempre pensó lo mejor de ti y a pesar de todo, siempre te guardó respeto y admiración. — el hombre despegó los labios, pero la mujer continuó. — La vi llorar, Severus. La escuché cuestionarse si estaba loca como para continuar pensando que en algún momento, las cosas entre ustedes dos mejorarían.

Se percató de la forma en la que el profesor de pociones frotaba sus brazos, como si de pronto se sintiese sucio y necesitara hacer desaparecer la sensación. Sus ojos negros se encontraban apenas abiertos, como si de pronto fuese a colapsar en medio de la habitación.

— He sido un hombre terrible por mucho tiempo, Minerva. He odiado a las personas y al mundo a mí alrededor, por mucho tiempo. Es lo que menos importa, pero no debió pasar con ella. Jamás debió confiar en mí. Debió abandonarme a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, pero no lo hizo.

— Así era la señorita Granger, Severus. Siempre mantenía la esperanza de que el panorama mejorara y no se le pasaba por la cabeza el rendirse. De cierto modo, ustedes dos se parecen en muchas cosas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por minutos enteros, hasta que el antiguo profesor de pociones caminó de regreso hasta la cama y se arrojó de espaldas sobre ella, para contemplar el tejado sobre su cabeza.

— Confieso que me gustaba verle estudiar por las tardes y noches. La forma en que enroscaba sus dedos en su rizado cabello o la forma como se mordía el labio cuando algo le resultaba difícil de entender o le hacía sentir nerviosa. — Minerva sonrió a la nada en la habitación. Aparentemente también lo recordaba muy bien y comenzó a preguntarse si ella había visto mucho más de lo poco que él había llegado a presenciar de su joven esposa. — Algunas veces se quedaba dormida en mi estudio y yo me comportaba como todo un pelmazo, despertándola sin ninguna contemplación e insultándola por el simple hecho de quedarse dormida. — negó con la cabeza, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su pecho y continuaba reflexionando. — Cuando dormía, solía hacerlo sentándose sobre sus pies en la silla y recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa. A veces ni siquiera podía ver su rostro, más que su largo cabello rizado.

— Una verdadera lástima que ocurriera un accidente, en medio de su pasantía en el ministerio de magia.

— No existen las coincidencias, Minerva. Lo ocurrido no fue un simple accidente.

Jamás lo creyó en cuanto se lo notificaron. Ningún pasante en el ministerio de magia, había muerto de esa forma tan… inexplicable.

Prácticamente podía y hasta creer que estaba viva y se ocultaba en alguna parte, para que nunca pudiera encontrarla.

— ¿Crees que esté huyendo de mí, Minerva?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Severus?

— ¿Crees que no esté muerta y que simplemente esté huyendo de mí, para que no pueda encontrarla y hacer de su vida, una miseria?

— ¿Por qué fingiría su muerte y causaría tanto sufrimiento al resto de sus familiares y amigos? Eso no tiene sentido.

— No puede divorciarse, el ministerio de magia no lo permitiría. La única opción que tenía era morir. Desaparecer del mapa.

— Ella no es de ese tipo, Severus. No es de esa clase de personas. — la mujer suspiró pesadamente. — _Ella no huiría de sus problemas._

Tenía que estar viva, prefería aferrarse a esa idea. Continuaba soñando con poder encontrarla y remediar las cosas. Empezar desde cero.

Aquella mujer en la panadería le había recordado a alguien que aún trataba de olvidar y sentía que si no agotaba hasta el último de los recursos, su último aliento para encontrarla, jamás podría vivir tranquilo y la única opción, así como ella quizá, sería la muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a mi co escritora por el nuevo capítulo y esperamos que les guste. Besos.

Capítulo 2: Cómo no pensar en ella

A pesar de su insistencia, Minerva McGonagall no le permitió marcharse durante la madrugada, así que se encontró contemplando el tejado mientras permanecía recostado sobre la cama. Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, a no ser que la mujer volviera a drogarlo, por lo que comenzó a hacer una revisión mental de su vida como el esposo de Hermione Granger.

Hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo, pero su mente no parecía querer hacer otra cosa. Su vida prácticamente estaba dedicada a encontrar una posible razón de peso, para que su esposa sufriera tal accidente.

Y solo recordaba las últimas palabras de aquel día.

" _Hasta luego, profesor Snape."_

Ni siquiera se había detenido a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Lo había estado pensando durante toda la noche anterior y a pesar de sus planes para pedirle que se quedara esa mañana y finalmente demostrarle cuánto había cambiado, ella siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos y se había marchado como si nada.

Tenía que admitir que su mirada, aquella mañana, no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Y debió darse cuenta con antelación. Probablemente ni siquiera estaba muerta, sino que permanecía oculta en alguna parte y deseando que finalmente el ministerio de magia entrara en razón y se aprobara la cláusula del divorcio.

Sonrió mientras continuaba con la vista fija en el tejado sobre su cabeza. No podía estar muerta. Se rehusaba a creer semejante idea.

" _Severus T. Snape._

 _Profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería."_

Así había comenzado aquella nefasta carta y el mundo prácticamente se había detenido a su alrededor, al leer lo que decía. Su esposa había fallecido aquel día, mientras estudiaban objetos mágicos confiscados a mortífagos y a otras criaturas que habían servido a Lord Voldemort, y todavía no podía creerlo del todo. Una mala manipulación al parecer, pero ello no sonaba como a algo que su esposa haría. Ella era demasiado inteligente como para no tomar las debidas precauciones.

Dio un lento y profundo suspiro. Quizá Minerva tenía razón y se rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que sonaba a un crimen demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

 _Prácticamente entró en un pánico que había olvidado cómo se sentía y el mismo que tuvo cuando cometió el error de llamar sangre sucia a Lily, hiriendo sus sentimientos. Al darse cuenta de que perdería su amistad para siempre y en aquel entonces, la posibilidad de enmendar su error de alguna forma, con Hermione, para hacerle entender que había recapacitado y que ya no era el mismo hombre cruel y miserable._

Se mantuvo estático por lo que le pareció a él mismo, una eternidad, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de leer. Tenía que ser una mentira, no se conformaría con lo que dijese un trozo de papel.

Durante meses, utilizó su recién adquirida fama como fuerza impulsora de una investigación en su nombre y a pesar de las múltiples preguntas y averiguaciones que hizo, jamás encontró una explicación lo suficientemente razonable como para justificar su muerte.

Aunque de igual forma asistió a su funeral y permaneció en la distancia, mientras su cuerpo se hundía bajo quién sabía cuántos metros de tierra.

Y durante un sinfín de noches seguidas (ya ni recordaba cuántas con exactitud y todavía algunas veces, continuaba haciéndolo), no dejó de pronunciar su nombre en medio de esas pocas noches en las que lograba conciliar el sueño. Sin importar cuántos vasos de whisky de fuego tomó durante meses, no dejó de ver su rostro en cualquier parte, ni sentir su presencia como un fantasma en su despacho y recriminándole cada uno de los maltratos de los que había sido víctima por su culpa.

Algunas veces simplemente se sentaba en medio de su sala de estar, frente a aquel sofá en el que ella solía sentarse siempre, completamente en silencio y contemplando el ambiente a su alrededor, a la espera de que ella entrara por aquella puerta y todo volviera a la rutina de siempre.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro ante otra de esas tantas noches sin dormir, sentándose en la cama y para luego restregarse los ojos suavemente, echando un pequeño vistazo a un viejo reloj de mesa que Minerva conservaba y que parecía marcar las cinco en punto de la mañana. Siquiera pestañeaba ante la falta de sueño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela, que su cuerpo parecía haber creado una obvia resistencia. La mujer se encontraba hecha un ovillo al pie de la cama y no le fue difícil imaginarse que había estado vigilándolo por si se presentaba otro desagradable episodio depresivo.

— _Sé que estás viva y voy a encontrarte sin importar dónde te escondas._

Escuchó un pequeño maullido y se percató de que la nueva directora de Hogwarts, se estiraba en la cama. De un salto llegó hasta el suelo y permaneció quieta por un par de incómodos minutos, simplemente contemplándolo con sumo detalle y moviendo su cola, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Sigo vivo… ¿no?

El felino asintió con la cabeza y Snape jamás creyó ver a un gato que asintiera como si de un humano se tratase, deteniéndose junto a la puerta del baño en la habitación y moviendo la cola de un lado al otro, solicitando ayuda con la tarea.

Suspirando por un breve segundo, el hombre se levantó de la cama y se detuvo frente a la puerta para abrirla por ella y observarla entrar y cerrarla en sus narices.

— Te movías mucho durante la madrugada. — puntualizó la mujer, haciendo un pequeño círculo con su dedo sobre su taza de té, para que una pequeña cucharilla mezclara el azúcar por ella.

— Pues lamento si eso te mantuvo despierta durante toda la noche. — respondió el hombre, alzando una de sus cejas y mientras continuaba contemplando su taza de té, con rostro de pocos amigos. — Te advertí que lo mejor era que me permitieras marcharme.

— No seas tonto, Severus, puesto que no me preocupaba el hecho de permanecer despierta. Me preocupaba más bien, que estuvieras teniendo pesadillas nuevamente. No soy tan tonta como para dejarte marchar y esperar a que termines muerto por sobredosis etílica.

— Siempre tengo pesadillas, Minerva. Algunas noches son peores que otras y eso no cambiará, dependiendo del lugar en el que me encuentre o no.

— Pensaba acompañar a Fillius y a Pomona, después del desayuno. Necesitamos suministros para el inicio de la temporada escolar… — comenzó la mujer, ignorando sus palabras y sonriendo ante la idea. — Y me pareció que debería extenderte la invitación. A pesar de que ya no desees volver a la escuela, tras todo lo ocurrido, pensé que te gustaría recorrer las calles de Hogsmeade y quizá visitar la tienda de pociones.

— Aprecio la intención. — Minerva arqueó una de sus cejas, imitándolo, ante el tono sarcástico de su voz. — Pero… ¿por qué estaría interesado en caminar en círculos, escuchándolos quejarse sobre cualquier cosa o contando chistes sin sentido?

— Creo que ya es hora de que te enfrentes a tus temores, Severus. No puedes continuar lejos de la comunidad mágica a la que estás tan acostumbrado, solo por el simple hecho de que te recuerde a Hermione.

— ¿¡Qué puedes saber tú de eso!? — le criticó, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa y por lo que tuvo que sostener su taza para evitar que rebotara en el mueble. A pesar de que no pudiera evitar que un par de gotas, de todos modos cayeran sobre la madera.

— _Mucho, puesto que también estuve casada una vez._

Jamás volvería a poner un pie en Hogsmeade o cualquier lugar por el que su esposa soliera frecuentar en vida y no estaba dispuesto a negociarlo bajo ningún término. Sin importar que su esposa nunca hubiese puesto un pie en alguna de esas tiendas, no podía evitar imaginarse que tal vez lo habría hecho y lo deprimida que pudiera verse, por su culpa.

Quizá exageraba pero estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo ser pesimista y deprimirse, eran sus cualidades más apreciables.

Prefería permanecer en su zona de confort. En su antiguo barrio muggle, a oscuras dentro de su hogar y esperando a la muerte que en algún momento tenía que estar por venir.

Sabía que la librería tenía los mismos títulos de siempre, pero se entretenía con el simple hecho de sostener un libro entre sus manos y percibir el aroma de sus páginas. Prácticamente pasaba todas las tardes dentro, paseándose por los pasillos y esperando encontrar algo que finalmente distrajera su mente.

Una costumbre que tanto él como su esposa, parecían tener en común.

Ya ni siquiera los escribían como antes. Era como si la vida hubiese perdido todo sentido para él, aunque ya no lo tenía desde que había sobrevivido y para cuando finalmente lo había encontrado al estar casado con Hermione, volvía a perderlo por completo, en medio de su ausencia.

A pesar de que hacía un gran y enorme esfuerzo por encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, ya no se conformaba con nada.

Y mientras pasaba las páginas de otro insulso libro y carente de sentido, alzó la mirada por un breve segundo, en dirección de la vitrina de exhibición de la tienda y como si su cerebro de pronto le hubiera alertado que su esposa estaba por pasar frente a la tienda.

Sus ojos se entretuvieron con los transeúntes, de forma inexplicable, pero lo suficiente como para volver a verla.

La misma mujer con la que había chocado en la panadería.

Soltó el libro de inmediato y como si estuviese siendo motivado por una fuerza irracional e invisible, pasó violentamente entre los compradores y empujó la puerta tan rápido como pudo, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de descubrir la vía que había tomado.

¿Quién era y qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ella? Bien, no hablaba de atracción física, pero de alguna manera se sentía extraño en su presencia y como si la conociera de toda la vida, a pesar de que solo la hubiese visto por una vez en toda esa dichosa vida. Sus ojos tenían una mirada que le resultaba tan familiar, pero no recordaba haberla visto en nadie más sino en Hermione y no creía en las coincidencias o reencarnaciones.

Además, su esposa no estaba muerta. Pero el haberla visto, había sido el desencadenante de que comenzara a revivir lo que creía olvidado.

De pronto comenzaba a verlas a ambas, por todas partes. A Hermione y también, a esa misteriosa mujer que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada.

Suspiró en medio de la calle, negando con la cabeza e intentando guardar calma. Hacía muchos meses que había dejado de reconocerse y la sensación no le gustaba. Normalmente tenía el control de sus emociones y no tenía inconvenientes en superar los problemas.

Pero estar enamorado le dificultaba las cosas y necesitaba encontrar una forma de enterrar ese sentimiento, así como lo había hecho con Lily Evans Potter.

Aunque no desapareciera del todo, al menos podría vivir con ello.

— Se lo agradezco, es usted muy amable. — su voz retumbó en el interior de su mente, por lo que alzó la cabeza de inmediato ante el origen del sonido. No estaba lejos y sonreía frente a un puesto de flores. Sostenía un gran ramo de margaritas y al verla, no pudo evitar tener otro pequeño deja vu.

¿A quién recordaba que le gustaran las margaritas?

 _¿Hermione, quizá?_

No podía ver a su esposa de nuevo, pero continuaba encontrándose con una mujer que de alguna forma le recordaba a ella y no podía comprender si quizá se trataba de una jugarreta del destino, esperando que finalmente enloqueciera y terminara en San Mungo.

Ahora tenía más recuerdos de los que quería revivir y más fantasmas de los que necesitaba a su alrededor.

Se acercaba, regresaban sus pasos y no estaba seguro de si debía moverse o permanecer quieto y propiciar otra conversación. Prácticamente era como tener los pies firmemente clavados en el pavimento y las manos sudando ante una posible interacción, como si fuese la primera vez que hablaba con Hermione.

 _Después de todo, tantas sensaciones de deja vu no debían de ser normales._


	4. Chapter 4

Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

BookJacket: Así es, tienes toda la razón.

Capítulo 3: Similitudes

Definitivamente que tenía un problema, si pensaba en llenar el vacío que Hermione había dejado, con una mujer completamente desconocida y con una que otra similitud con ella. Ya era demasiado tarde, de todos modos, como para desaparecer. Vivía rodeado de muggles y Minerva tenía razón en algo:

Tenía sus desagradables desventajas.

— Señor Snape… — la expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo. De seguro que le recordaba a alguien también, puesto que había vuelto a ponerse súbitamente nerviosa. — Vaya coincidencia. ¿Qué mundo tan pequeño, no? — dirigió su atención hacia la librería que tenía a unos pocos centímetros. — Le gusta leer, qué bueno. A mí también.

— El vecindario en el que vivo, está a un par de calles de aquí. — sabía que tenía las respuestas en modo automático, porque no paraba de mirar sus labios mientras se movían. Podían preguntarle si le otorgaba todos los puntos del mundo a Gryffindor y gracias a la poca atención prestada, seguramente diría que sí y la tolda rojo-dorada ganaría la copa de las casas, por toda una eternidad.

— Bueno, ha sido un gusto volver a verle. Lo siento pero tengo un poco de prisa y debo marcharme.

Fácilmente podía llamar a la policía por lo que había hecho. Sostuvo una de sus manos sin previo aviso y como si en verdad no tuviese ni idea del motivo. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su repentina decisión y en cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta para observarlo, llena de curiosidad al respecto, encontró difícil el poder encontrar palabras para explicarse.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor Snape? — parecía presurosa por marcharse, como si el hecho de estar en su presencia le pusiese nerviosa. Pero sus manos… sus suaves manos.

 _¿Cuántas veces había tocado las manos de Hermione?_

— Disculpe pero… es que usted me recuerda mucho a alguien. — no podía hablar muy bien. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Normalmente tenía los mil y un comentarios sarcásticos para decir y nada ni nadie podía detenerlo, pero en aquel momento se sentía como si recién hubiese aprendido el idioma que ella sí podía hablar con fluidez. — Usted me recuerda mucho a mi esposa. Murió en un accidente y quizá finalmente me haya vuelto loco, pero desde que la vi a usted… bueno, yo…

— _¿A su esposa?_ — su expresión de sorpresa, aumentó visiblemente. — Cuánto lamento que haya muerto, de verdad. ¿Acaso ella tenía algún parecido físico conmigo?

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente. No estaba realmente seguro de cómo podía explicarlo. Algo en sus ojos, en la suavidad de sus manos. En las teteras de gato, en todos esos conocimientos que algunas veces le resultaban innecesarios. Los gestos, quizá las margaritas…

Incluso en la forma de mover sus labios o de morder su labio inferior. Prácticamente podía creer que ambas lo mordían en el mismo punto exacto.

— _Resulta difícil de explicar._ Cada vez que la veo a usted, traigo a mi mente recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. — frunció el ceño un poco, pensando al respecto. — Al principio me resultaba un poco incómodo, por demás de extraño. Y sin embargo no estoy realmente seguro del motivo, pero ahora es como si… — guardó silencio, estaba hablando con una extraña y dejando la puerta abierta, para que pudiera mirar en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Él no hacía eso, no era normal.

— ¿Cómo si…?

— No tiene importancia. Creo que debo disculparme nuevamente, pues he abusado de su tiempo y me da la impresión de que ya la esperan.

Louise miró a su alrededor y no tardó en seguir la mirada del alto hombre, vestido de negro, que sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, hasta encontrarse con un joven que los observaba a pocos metros.

— ¡Oh, Benny! — sonrió, soltándose de su agarre y alzando su mano para llamar la atención del muchacho en una esquina. Tan pronto ya no sostuvo su mano entre la suya, comenzó a sentir un familiar toque. _¿Pero cuántas veces él había tocado a Hermione Granger en vida?_ — Él es Benjamin. — continuó Louise, con una gran sonrisa y en cuanto el joven se acercó lo suficiente como para presentarlos a ambos. — Es lo que podríamos llamar… _"novio"_. — el joven no dijo nada, pero sus gestos eran claros y Louise colocó el ramo de margaritas sobre sus manos, agradeciéndole por su ayuda. — Benny… él es el hombre del que te hablé ayer por la noche. Chocamos en la panadería por accidente y ahora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. Dice que su esposa y yo, tenemos algo en común de cierto modo y es una verdadera lástima, que haya fallecido.

— Mucho gusto, Benjamin. — el joven extendió una de sus manos y Severus dudó de estrechársela por un breve instante. Tenía los ojos pardos, el cabello ligeramente rubio y vestía un traje con corbata de color café. Traía un largo cilindro negro que parecía ser de plástico sobre uno de sus hombros y también, un bolso de mano que si mal no recordaba de su experiencia como muggle con su padre, debía de contener una cámara en su interior.

— Benny es fotógrafo. ¡El mejor que he conocido! — comentó ella con alegría y el joven se ruborizó ante sus palabras, desviando la vista de la pesada mirada del hombre frente a él.

— No exageres, Louise. Tampoco es que has conocido a muchos fotógrafos como para hacer una comparación realista. Además, todavía soy un estudiante. No es que tenga un gran contrato o que sea famoso.

— Pues, para mí, todas tus fotografías son maravillosas. De algún modo consigues capturar la esencia de las personas a quienes fotografías y eres capaz de contar la historia, a pesar de que solamente estemos mirando la imagen y no sepamos qué sucedió antes o después. — la mujer comenzó a hurgar dentro de su cartera y sonrió tras encontrar lo que buscaba. — Mire y juzgue usted mismo.

Louise colocó una fotografía en sus manos. Le dio la impresión de que había sido tomada en la distancia, puesto que ella ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que la fotografiaban. Leía lo que parecía ser un libro o tal vez una revista y en aquel momento tenía su quijada apoyada sobre una de sus manos y con la otra, pasaba distraídamente una de las páginas.

No estuvo seguro de la razón pero la sensación de deja vu se hizo más fuerte de lo que había percibido antes, al mirarla por primera vez.

Prácticamente era como ver a Hermione Granger, estaba seguro, en el cuerpo de alguien más. Negó con la cabeza, llevándose una de sus manos hasta la sien y frotándola con incomodidad. Imposible, no podía pensar que su esposa había _"retornado"_ (dudaba que estuviera muerta, pero era una posibilidad), en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Minerva quizá tenía razón y eran simples coincidencias, pero había algo en ella que le hacía pensar en su esposa. Incluso las posturas al leer le hacían sentir que guardaban una estrecha relación con la mujer que había perdido y a la que había aprendido a amar muy tarde.

— Debemos marcharnos ya, Louise, o perderemos las reservaciones para almorzar y las entradas del teatro.

— ¡Es verdad! Ha sido un placer verlo nuevamente, señor Snape. Espero que tenga un buen día y nuevamente, lamento lo que sucedió con su esposa.

No dijo nada y se quedó allí, de pie, mirándolos alejarse y con una expresión de confusión muy evidente. Por primera vez en muchos años se quedaba sin palabras y sin explicaciones para lo que acababa de suceder, encontrándose totalmente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo incrédulo de pensar que las coincidencias pudiesen ser tan exactas, que le causaban un poco de miedo. Tras un par de minutos consiguió bajar la vista hacia sus manos y se percató de que no les había devuelto la fotografía que la mujer le había enseñado, pero que ya se habían alejado por alguno de los callejones y no iba a poder alcanzarlos, a no ser que utilizara su magia para rastrearlos.

Apartar su vista de ella, era tan difícil, que le parecía una locura que se dejara llevar por una idea tan absurda. No, esa mujer era totalmente distinta a su esposa y por alguna razón empezaba a pensar que seguramente lucía como una especie de pervertido, obsesionado con un fantasma que debía enterrar en su pasado.

Ya era la segunda vez que sobresaltaba a la profesora de transformaciones en su cabaña, mientras arrojaba la fotografía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quién es ella, Severus?

— Es la mujer con la que accidentalmente choqué en la panadería. Volví a encontrarme con ella frente a una vieja librería. Compraba margaritas y de pronto… iniciamos otra conversación.

— ¿Y cómo obtuviste esta foto?

— Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo de verme. Su novio la esperaba, es fotógrafo y ella quería enseñarme qué tan buen fotógrafo es. Se marcharon antes de que pudiera devolverle la fotografía. Yo… — guardó silencio por un par de minutos, contemplando la fotografía sobre la mesa en la cocina. — ¿Soy solo yo, o no te hacer recordar a Hermione cuando la ves?

— Severus. — ¿acaso era él, el único que lo veía? ¿Acaso su obsesión era tan grande, que le nublaba la vista y el entendimiento? — Hermione murió. No hay algo que podamos hacer.

— ¡Hermione no ha muerto! — sacudió la cabeza como si se tragara algo amargo. — Ella está viva, en alguna parte. Solo tengo que encontrarla.

— Estuviste en su funeral. Te dejamos solo con su cuerpo, por horas enteras. Fillius y yo, prácticamente cuidamos de ti, mientras te ahogabas en una terrible depresión. No puedes negarte a los hechos, Severus. Hermione ya no está con nosotros y no puedes cambiarlo.

— Un accidente sin sentido. ¡Hermione jamás moriría de esa forma tan estúpida! ¡Mala manipulación! ¿Cómo es eso posible, con una joven tan inteligente y que tomaba todas las precauciones habidas y por haber? ¿De verdad lo crees, Minerva? ¿¡De verdad lo crees!?

— Los accidentes ocurren, Severus. Ya tú deberías saberlo. Lo que sucedió con Lily, fue un accidente. Sé que nunca quisiste decir lo que dijiste y ello te condenó al destino que tienes ahora. ¿No es así?

— _Esto es más que un simple accidente. Estoy seguro de que Hermione no ha muerto y de que está en algún lugar, ocultándose de mí._

— ¿Y de verdad crees que sea esa mujer con la que accidentalmente chocaste en una panadería? Si lo fuese… ¿no crees que lo primero que haría, sería evitarte? ¿Por qué crees que conversaría contigo y no trataría de escapar?

— No lo sé. — continuó observando la fotografía y frunció ligeramente el ceño. — No puedo comprenderlo pero cada vez que la miro, hay algo de ella que me recuerda a Hermione y de pronto… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. — meditó por unos segundos y luego alzó la mirada para observar a la nueva directora de Hogwarts. — Tú la conocías mejor que yo, ¿por qué simplemente no me hablas de ella?

— _Hermione…_ — la mujer sonrió por unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros. — Era una dulce muchacha, sin duda. No existía un solo deber que no pudiera cumplir y te resultará gracioso, pero siempre me recordaba a Lily Evans Potter. Cada vez que la veía durante clases, tenía un deja vu y pensaba en Lily. Ambas eran tan inteligentes que tengo que admitir, pensé que Evans había vuelto en el cuerpo de otra niña. — Minerva suspiró suavemente. — Creo que comprendo lo que sientes, pero no es posible Severus. Existen las coincidencias, pero simplemente no es posible. Debes dejarla ir y comprender que tu vida debe seguir adelante.

— _No te detengas_. Quiero escucharlo…

— Le gustaba el pie de limón o creo que eso dijo Potter. El té negro y…

— ¿Las margaritas?

— _Sí, Severus. A Hermione le gustaban las margaritas._ Creo que Weasley le regaló un ramo una vez. Eran sus favoritas.

Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando lo que acababa de ver hacía unas horas. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer, llamarlo simples coincidencias? ¿Coincidencias que él tenía que encontrar, súbitamente, como si estuvieran destinadas a ser?


End file.
